Thea's visit
by Skyler Riddle
Summary: Zeus and Hera are having a get-together for all their relatives. When Zeus's aunt Thea the goddess of light refuses to show up at the reunion, it's up to Zeus to persuade her.


Thea's visit Zeus was having a splendid morning on Olympus. Hera was away at numerous weddings assisted by her devoted handmaiden and messenger Iris the rainbow goddess, and Hera was also aiding married women and Aphrodite could be anywhere stirring up mischief with Ares or Eros or whatever, Athena was at Athens teaching mankind math, weaving, sewing, pottery, and all useful arts, and she was busy inventing new things and weaving as well. Artemis was hunting in the woods accompanied by her hunting hounds and her nymphs. Apollo and the nine Muses were singing and dancing on Mount Helicon, and the other gods were doing their usual activities. Persephone was picking flowers, Hebe the daughter of Zeus and Hera spending time with her husband Heracles. Zeus was drinking nectar and ambrosia his new cupbearer Ganymede brought. Suddenly, Hermes appeared. "My lord, Thea the goddess of light is here. She wishes to talk to you about the family get-together day next week." Hermes announced. Hermes is messenger of Zeus like how Iris is messenger of Hera. Hermes was nervous, and Zeus was as puzzled as Hermes was. "What does Thea want of me, my son?" Hermes shrugged. "I don't know, father. All she said was that she wants to talk to you about the family get-together day next week." Zeus sighed. Thea was his aunt, even though she was a titaness. "Very well. Show her in, Hermes." Zeus ordered. "Yes, my lord." Hermes bowed and led Thea in. Thea the goddess of light was in a sour mood. Zeus had noticed it on her face and decided to avoid arousing her anger. Thea was mother of Eos the dawn goddess, Selene the moon goddess, and Helios the sun god. She had only three children, but she was careful to protect them. "Good day to you, my dear aunt." Zeus said courteously, but Thea did not notice and she scowled at her nephew, her scowl was so fierce that even Zeus shuddered. "I will not be showing up at your family get-together day. I have been hurt already." Thea said angrily. "Hurt! By whom?" Zeus asked. Thea sighed. "Your daughter Aphrodite. She punished my daughter Eos with an abhorrent curse, she did the same with my daughter Selene, well, nearly the same. She also punished my son Helios. My children may not be of importance to you, Zeus, but they are important to me. My children and I has had enough, and I will not bear it any longer. I am not showing up." Thea said. Zeus was stunned. "Aunt, next to mother, you are dear to me. It will be a disappointment to all of us, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Poseidon and myself, all of us, all my children if you don't show up" Thea sneered. "No, it's a fake. Since when have you treated your own mother kindly? After she saved your life from your heartless father now suffering for eternity in Tartarus with all his brothers, you have been shabby to your own mother in return." Thea spat. Zeus blushed. He was rather cruel to his mother the titaness Rhea, but he never did stop loving her as his own mother. Zeus persuaded Thea to come, but it was useless, and she was not interest at all in her nephew's pleadings, when she finally lost her patience and left. Zeus was upset. He was looking forward to the family get-together day for weeks. Now his aunt did not wish to come? Zeus was looking forward to seeing all his aunts and cousins. At least his mother Rhea would be there. Rhea was never absent from any gathering of her son. She was old, but she always showed up. At least, he hoped she will. Finally, some voice spoke. Zeus turned, and it was his daughter Aphrodite the love goddess. Zeus smiled at her. She looked even more beautiful today, always the most beautiful of all goddesses. Her long golden hair was in a half french-braid, her pet dove perched on her shoulders, and she wore a loose saffron robe. Accompanying her were the winged Erotes. "Father, who was that?" Aphrodite asked sweetly. "Your great aunt Thea. She was upset, daughter." Zeus mumbled. Aphrodite smiled. "She said you hurt her daughter Eos." Aphrodite smiled. "Well, Eos is a ninny, father. I can't help it if she's subject to me. She's not immune to my powers, after all." Aphrodite laughed lightly, and skipped away gracefully. "What's the matter now, Zeus?" Asked another feminine voice. Zeus turned, and his wife Hera the queen of gods who is goddess of marriage and protector of married women appeared. The goddess walked with dignity and pride in her steps, followed by her pet peacock. Zeus's eagle was perched on the arms of his throne. "Aunt Thea". Zeus muttered.  
Hera's large eyes lit. "Aunt Thea? I always wanted to see her. It's too bad mother never told us when she comes to visit. Well? Is she coming to our family get-together?" Hera asked in her gentlest voice. Zeus shook his head. "She's not coming. She bore a grudge against Aphrodite." Zeus answered. Hera shared her husband's exasperation. "That beauty queen. Always stirring up mischief. I do plan to leave her out with Ares all together. Who would need them here, anyway?" Hera got up and shrugged, returning to her own palace. Zeus sank into deeper distress. After all, his morning started off perfect. If it wasn't Hera tormenting his mistresses, it was Ares causing trouble or Aphrodite stirring up mischief, or whatever, now his own aunt's anger. Zeus sent for Hermes. "Hermes, go and tell Aphrodite that I want to see her. It's a matter of reconciliation. I am not letting her get by me this time." Zeus ordered, and Hermes nodded and went off to find the love goddess. 


End file.
